AAADDHS
by mockingjay4610
Summary: Four is an Abnegation Angel who is going to AAADDHS. Abnegation/Amity Angel & Dauntless Demon High School. His roommate, Will, is an Amity Angel. They're also rooming with 2 Dauntless Demons, Zeke and Uriah. He meets Uriah's girlfriend and instantly falls in love. He remembers her as Beatrice Prior. Will this Angel/Demon romance work out? Read to find out!


**Four's POV**

Today's my first day at AAADDHS. It stands for Abnegation/Amity Angel & Dauntless Demon High School. It's down on Earth. I'm an Angel. I live up in Heaven but my life's not very good for an angel. My father beat me until I was 14 years old and he only stopped because he got arrested. I live with my mom now. There used to be this girl I liked. Her name was Beatrice Prior. We were best friends but she turned into a demon after her parents died. Her brother is an Erudite Elf now. We go to school on Earth now because they want Angels to "socialize" to find out how we get along. I run out to the bus and get in. There's not many seats left but I'm an Abnegation Angel so I stand. The Amity and Dauntless sit while the Abnegation stand. The Erudite Elves and Candor Creatures go to school on Earth in the forests. I stand next to a group of Dauntless Demons, uh oh.

"Look what we have here. An Abnegation Angel." A guy grins. "Hey, Abnegation Angels can't fight back. I'm Zeke...and you're dead."

"Zeke, c'mon. Don't be too harsh, we don't need you going back to jail." A girl with brown eyes and long blonde hair says. I pale slightly at the "going _back_ to jail" part.

"Shauna, babe." Zeke looks at her with puppy eyes. She sighs and then nods.

"As you know, I am the great Zeke!" he announces. "This is my girlfriend Shauna, my brother Uriah, Shauna's friend Christina, and Shauna's sister Lynn."

"Okay? What are you gonna do to me?" I ask.

"Well-" he gets cut off by someone coming on the bus. I look and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has golden hair and beautiful blue eyes with a little grey sparkle in them. She has a small heart shaped mouth that's super cute on her. She's petite and it suits her. She wears a black sundress with sunglasses in her hair. Her shoes are black beach wedges and I can tell, she's a Dauntless Demon. She wears red lipstick and her lashes are really long. I don't think she's wearing anymore makeup unlike the rest of the Demon girls. Well, I think she's wearing eyeliner.

"Uri!" The girl calls out. She runs to Uri and tackles him to the ground. "That was for last week!"

"And that's Tris, Uriah's girlfriend and Christina's best friend." Zeke tells me. "Anyways, you're on my hit list buddy."

"Come on Zeke! Lay off the poor guy!" Tris says, getting up. "What's your name dude?"

"Four." I say. "Yes like the number, no I'm not answering questions."

"Now now _Four _don't have an attitude. It's selfish." Christina wiggles a finger at me. The rest of them laugh except Tris. A guy with shaggy dirty blonde and celery green eyes comes up to me. He's wearing red jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

"Don't mind them," he says, "I'm Will."

"Four." I hold out my hand and he shakes it. A girl with long brown hair and warm brown eyes stands next to Will. She wears a red tube top and yellow jean shorts. Her shoes are sandals with red and yellow stripes.

"Hey Will, who's the guy?" She asks.

"This is Four. Four, this is my girlfriend, Marlene." Will introduces us. The bus stops and people start getting off. I decide to hang out with Will and Marlene. They're the only decent ones. Well, besides Tris. She's the most beautiful Demon I've ever seen. We get our schedules and start walking towards the dorm rooms. Apparently, Demons and Angels will be rooming together.

_**Tobias "Four" Jonathan Eaton**_

_**Abnegation Angel, Junior**_

**_Room #1046, Roommate:William Jones, Ezekiel Pedrad, and Uriah Pedrad_**

_**BREAKFAST**_

_**Art with Tori, Demon/Angel class**_

**_Health with Max, Demon/Angel class_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_Music with , Demon/Angel class_**

**_Helping Others with , Angel class_**

Oh great, my Demon roommates are the guys from earlier. At least I have Will with me.

"Oh no," Marlene says. "My roommates are all Demons and there's 4 of them, not just 3! Christina Kravitz, Shauna Smith, Marilynn Smith, and Beatrice Prior."

Beatrice Prior?! She's Tris?!

"We have the Pedrad twins. They're the worst!" Will exclaims.

"You have me!" I say. "You should be thankful I'm not a Demon."

We head into our room, Marlene's across the hall. There's no girl's dorm or boy's dorm. It's completely random. Thy just make sure at least 1 Demon and 1 Angel is in each room. Zeke and Uriah are already there. There's 2 bedrooms so Will and I go into 1 and the brothers go into the other.

**Uriah's POV**

Once Zeke and I go into our bedroom we start to discuss what we should do about the Angels. Believe it or not, I'm the nicer brother.

"I say we make their lives a living Hell." Zeke grins. "Their no fun anyways."

"No." I say sternly. "Remember, they didn't do anything bad to us so we don't do anything bad to them. Tris said-"

"Tris said this, Tris said that," Zeke mocks. "She was a former Angel dude. I love her like a sister but remember, she's "different". There's very few transfers nowadays."

"That's what I love about her." I say. "Anyways, we should invite the girls over for truth or dare later. And have our roommates invite whoever too."

"Fine fine. Only because Shauna wants me to go easy on them."

"Thank you."


End file.
